


juicy sun-kissed summer romance

by yukio_sunshaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukio_sunshaine/pseuds/yukio_sunshaine
Summary: Mesmerized by how Bokuto’s presence affected everyone else, Akaashi stared. All Bokuto did was brag about his exams that he passed with flying colors. And yet, Akaashi didn’t know why he harbored sentimental feelings in such a random moment. He wasn’t like this. In fact, he shouldn’t be.Akaashi knew better, though.“I love you.”“Huh? What did ya say?”Or maybe not.“I love juice,” Akaashi corrected. He hoped Bokuto didn’t actually hear the sudden confession. Stay cool and detached.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	juicy sun-kissed summer romance

**Author's Note:**

> Has been translated/reposted in this site: https://wjsssssss.lofter.com/post/309ba2db_1c8dc8a63

**I.**

The last tournament for the third years was around the corner, but it didn’t feel like it. Instead of a serious atmosphere, bright smiles and chatter filled the gymnasium. 

At this point, Akaashi should have gotten himself accustomed to this culture. Playing with these people, he started to consider himself one of them. But during these moments, he felt they were worlds away. Or then again, it could be the other way around. 

As the team's setter, he had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. There was also the promise to himself he wanted to keep no matter what. _This is for the better,_ he figured. After all, he wanted his seniors to enjoy their last year without much worry. 

Furthermore, they relied on him on the court, so he had to give his best no matter what. There was no room for error. And this was his _only_ way he knew to be able to bring out the best in the team.

And pulling back Akaashi’s attention to the present was Bokuto’s booming voice. One of laughter, cheer, and charisma.

He once read that gravitation was not responsible for people falling in love. And yet, he couldn’t resist the pull of gravity bringing him towards Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s natural charm, excitement, and passion accentuated by his handsome features… These were aspects Akaashi hadn’t taken notice of until recently. Due to hours of practicing together, it never crossed his mind. With an ending looming, these emotions gnawed at him more than ever. 

And mesmerized by how Bokuto’s presence affected everyone else, Akaashi stared. All Bokuto did was brag about his exams that he passed with flying colors. And yet, Akaashi didn’t know why he harbored sentimental feelings in such a random moment. He wasn’t like this. In fact, he shouldn’t be.

Akaashi knew better, though. 

“ _I love you._ ”

“Huh? What did ya say?”

Or maybe not.

“I love _juice_ ,” Akaashi corrected. He hoped Bokuto didn’t _actually_ hear the sudden confession. _Stay cool and detached._

“Oh?” Bokuto blinked twice, expression unreadable for a second. “Mm. I love juice too!”

Akaashi’s lips parted into a soft smile. This was the closest he could get as a reciprocated confession from Bokuto. And that was good enough.

“What’s your favorite juice, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, fiddling with his fingers.

“Hmmm..." Bokuto tilted his head, arms folded against his chest. "Orange juice!”

Akaashi nodded, taking note of that. 

From then on, Akaashi drank more orange juice. And Bokuto never noticed.

**II.**

Akaashi didn’t expect that being a cinematographer was helpful in manga story-boarding. Until now, it surprised him that Ennoshita ended up becoming a physical therapist. Back then, they used to shoot movies for fun. Then again, the future was always uncertain. 

And that very uncertainty also kept Akaashi holding onto the little hope he had left. That things _could_ change someday.

_Hey, Akaashi! Want to meet up?_  
_The other guys are coming along too! Excuses are invalid._  
_It’s been way too long. Don’t you miss your seniors?_

Akaashi rolled his eyes at Konoha’s text message, lips gracing a smile. His smile also hinted inevitable disappointment. He knew Bokuto was too busy because of his volleyball career. But he didn’t want to miss a chance to catch up with the others either. 

He should stop caring by now. He knew better.

“So, have you been keeping in touch with Bokuto?”

Or maybe not.

Akaashi almost choked on his glass of orange juice. Did Konoha ask the question with the intentional timing? Judging from the blank expression on his senior’s face, it didn’t _seem_ to be the case.

“No,” he replied. “Why should I?”

“Wow, so cold,” Komi quipped. His face painted of mischief, lips puckered. “It’s as if you never cared at all.”

He blinked, tilting his head. “This is my way of caring. I’m sure he’s busier than ever anyway. Bokuto-san should focus on his own future and nothing more. He’s got the passion, determination, and talent. The future is bright for him.”

Sarukui, Komi and Konoha traded knowing, playful glances. Washio also knew what they were thinking, but he gave Akaashi a nod of agreement.

"You know, if Bokuto _still_ hears something like that from you, he’d never shut up about it,” Konoha stated with a grin.

Akaashi gazed into his drink, his expression earnest yet somber. “Does my opinion even matter these days? I haven’t played volleyball since high school. My output wouldn’t be of much merit.”

“Hey now,” Sarukui chimed. “That’s selling yourself too short! Don’t forget that you were our setter. And you tossed to someone who’s now a pro volleyball player. And that's a big deal! If I were you, I’d brag a bit more.”

“I… guess.” Akaashi nodded, forcing a smile of gratitude. “I’ll take note of that." 

Everyone sighed to themselves. It seemed that Akaashi hadn’t learned to let go of this self-deprecating habit of his. He took things so serious. He always thought of others, but never of himself. It was obvious there was something Akaashi longed for.

Akaashi had a million reasons why he wanted to remain in contact. But there were also the exact same number of reasons why he refrained from doing so. 

But most especially, he didn’t want himself, a part of Bokuto’s past, to get in the way of his future. 

That made sense… right? 

**III.**

And after months of planning, the 2011-2013 Fukuroudani volleyball club summer reunion was underway. They made sure Bokuto would attend no matter what. After all, he was their ace and so-called “celebrity” guest. 

(Bokuto hearing they considered him as such made him a bit too ecstatic. He reassured he wasn’t going to miss it for the world. And that meant the plan to lure him was a success.)

Akaashi tried acting unaffected about this news, but his heart raced. In excitement? Nervousness? Dread? Sure, a part of him longed for this kind of opportunity, but he wasn’t prepared to face this head-on either. He already accepted a future without Bokuto in the first place. 

But now, he was back to zero.

A future with zero certainty... of being in his favor. It was downright _terrifying_. But with the little hope he kept holding onto, it was now or never.

When Akaashi met Bokuto’s gaze for the first time in years, everything felt _different_. Nothing like he expected. It was almost reminiscent of the very first time he saw Bokuto, except now the emotions were at an all-time high.

It felt overwhelming. So much so that he had to look away, causing to paint confusion on Bokuto’s face. 

Over the years, Bokuto became way too attractive; it wasn’t fair. There were the matured features. He also embodied an athlete of the best kind. Not to mention the shirt showed off his build a bit too much… _No._ Akaashi didn’t dare entertain such thoughts. He was here to enjoy the company of his old teammates. Nothing more, nothing less.

Everyone used their time, effort and resources to make this possible in the first place. It would be selfish if he used this event for his own means. Thus, he decided it was best to let his chances of a future with Bokuto to remain zero, after all.

(But for a moment, Akaashi thought Bokuto looked as surprised to see him earlier. Then again, it must be his emotions affecting his imagination and perception. That would have been too good to be true.)

And because Bokuto was Bokuto, he managed to break the ice between them anyway, "Yo, Akaashi!”

The way he said his name again after so long… It was as if they never graduated from high school. He supposed this was the _right_ time to harbor sentimental feelings.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi bowed his head, proceeding to immediately fiddle with his fingers. “It’s been a while.” Not to mention he had never been _this_ nervous in a while. 

“A while?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Years! It’s been _years_! I can’t believe you!”

Akaashi was the one to raise an eyebrow this time as he fixed his glasses.

Bokuto crossed his arms against his chest and huffed. “You’ve never texted or called me at all. Don’t you know how long I’ve waited?”

Well, that was a surprise. “Um…”

“It’s as if you’re trying to avoid me on purpose! I wanted to send a text or two, but I end up forgetting. But–! At least _I_ had the intention to. You had intentions too, right?" 

_I always had intentions, Bokuto-san. And I always will._

"Or… Ah! You don’t have my number and e-mail, right? But I’ve never changed them–” He checked his pockets whether he had his phone with him.

_I know. Konoha-san and the others told me._

Then Bokuto stared at him in a strange manner. It felt… somehow alike to the same unreadable expression after Akaashi’s slip all those years ago.

“Hey, Akaashi…” The hushed voice from out of nowhere made Akaashi’s eyes widen. 

“So this is where you’ve been, Bokuto!”

“Yo, ace! We need your opening remarks!”

“Huh?” Bokuto turned his head to Konoha and Shirofuku. “Opening what now?”

“Yeah, we have a program, idiot! This isn’t some kind of mindless party, you know?”

For one who thrived being the center of attention, it looked like something held Bokuto back. Akaashi could only muster a gentle smile in his former captain’s direction.

“You’re the star of the show, Bokuto-san. Please go ahead. I’d like to listen to what you have to say too.”

Deep inside, he still wanted to know what Bokuto wanted to tell him just now. And why did he feel like he missed something… important?

True to his own word, Akaashi focused on catching up with his other teammates instead. But not being able to spend time with Bokuto didn’t sit well with him given the kind of dynamic they used to have. 

And Akaashi could be seeing things, but there were times he noticed Bokuto glance in his direction. In fact, they had many instances of eye contact that day. It seemed they were so out of sync now that Akaashi could no longer read what Bokuto thought and felt.

He supposed things were better off this way. It showed how much they changed, no matter how close they were back in the past. 

This could also be a sign that Akaashi should stop pining over Bokuto already. In fact, he couldn’t believe this actually went on for years. 

It was pathetic, really. To love someone who never loved him back.

In the end, the games, eating contests, and karaoke have been effective as illusions of time. In fact, no one noticed the sun already dipped into the horizon until Komi pointed it out.

Even Akaashi enjoyed himself so much he didn’t realize the passage of time. But alas, all things had to come to an end.

With the entire team together like this, it felt the closest to time travel. And this, in fact, proved he always belonged to the team as he opened himself up more much to everyone's delight.

And with a glance towards Bokuto, Akaashi felt like they could go back to the time he (almost) confessed as well.

Akaashi then ended up excusing himself to spend time alone by the small garden of the club house. The night breeze was more welcoming than usual, so this felt like a good way to end such a wonderful day.

With a calming and beautiful sight before him, it swayed both his thoughts and feelings. In a way, it brought back the conviction he used to have before he saw Bokuto again.

_I was so afraid. But I know it’s useless to hide and run away. After everything, I really do love him. And this time, I’ll say it. I’ll make sure to say it’s not juice that I love._

Then snapping him back to reality was an extended arm, handing him… _Orange juice?_

“You love orange juice, right? I got this from the vending machine. Thought you might want one too.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he turned his head to see Bokuto beside him. But… Bokuto never noticed that in high school. So, why…?

He accepted the juice regardless, giving a timid nod. It was one gesture, but it was enough to make his face grow warm.

“Maybe,” Akaashi replied. “But… that’s not what I was supposed to say.”

“What do ya mean?” Bokuto asked, sipping his own orange juice.

“In high school.”

“Huh? What about it?”

“I said something I wasn’t supposed to. But that was actually my biggest mistake.”

Bokuto’s face became more puzzled by the second. He couldn’t blame him. 

“And what does that have to do with orange juice?” His expression was that of worry. Bokuto thought that it might not have been the best choice to hand Akaashi some orange juice. ( _Ah._ So he could still read some of Bokuto’s thoughts, after all. That was a relief. So much so that it mustered a warm smile on Akaashi’s lips.)

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Everything, actually…" He gazed out into the scenery, the pounding of his heart loud in his ears.

"Because that’s the reason I never got to be with someone I’ve always wanted to be with. All these years… Until now... I love _you_ , Bokuto-san.”

And not even a second later, Akaashi used the silence to stab the straw into his beverage.

How he managed to say those words out loud without stuttering was beyond him. But now, he experienced the aftermath of an actual confession. 

It was much more heart-throbbing than he imagined.

...Not to mention downright nerve-wracking.

He ended up becoming so nervous that he couldn’t even finish a drink that would take a few seconds to consume. It didn’t help that Bokuto acted quiet and eerie _now_ of all moments.

Was he contemplating on how to reject Akaashi without hurting him too much? Or did he mishear? But Akaashi made sure Bokuto heard it loud and clear. There was no way he could miss it–

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Bokuto’s booming voice almost caused Akaashi to let go of his beverage in surprise.

“So you actually love me? Argh, this is so annoying!”

Bokuto’s confusing words made Akaashi furrow his eyebrows. _Annoying?_ Did he mean his confession was annoying? Or…? Akaashi wondered if he even wanted to understand what Bokuto meant.

“I never forgot that time you told me you loved juice. I thought you said you loved _me_ back then. But I never stopped thinking about it ever since! There was always that thought at the back of my mind: ‘What if Akaashi did say he loved me?’ But now, you’re saying you actually did. Ahhh, why didn’t you say it back then?!”

After so long, Akaashi had front seats to Bokuto’s over-dramatic showcase. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

Bokuto then stepped forward to invade Akaashi’s personal space. His charismatic determination began to draw him in as well. At the same time, Akaashi gulped and stepped back on instinct. His grip on his drink became tighter than before as if he held onto it for support.

He had millions of reasons why he wanted to say it, but a million reasons why he didn’t want to either. This time, he thought it was something like a parting gift before they parted ways for good. Besides, the probability of long distance relationships working were always low. Between them? It would never work.

And yet he couldn’t say anything. For the first time, Bokuto rendered Akaashi speechless.

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, holding up his index finger. “And if you’re thinking it won’t work out because we’re busy with our jobs, then you’re thinking like an old man!”

“ _Geh._ ” It seemed Bokuto could read his mind just the same. Rebutting the rebuttal inside Akaashi's head was annoying.

“Why else do we have today’s phones for? We have wonders like video calls, calls, text messages! It’s not like being a professional will hold me captive forever. I can have breaks too, ya know? I can always pay a visit to your place whenever I’m free! It's not impossible! Just a bit inconvenient, maybe?”

Akaashi blinked once. Twice. And a few more times. It didn’t dawn on him until now. “So... What you’re saying…”

“Mm. I love _juice_ too!”

Akaashi’s eye twitched, but his lips parted into a soft smile. He then took a sip of the orange juice Bokuto always noticed him drinking back then.

Bokuto’s natural charm, excitement, and passion accentuated by his handsome features… These were aspects Akaashi never forgot all these years. The exact same ones that pulled him back right into Bokuto’s orbit.

They both knew it. This was a reciprocated confession from Bokuto. And that was more than good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was from a conversation I had with a Bokuto blog I used to write with. It sounds so ridiculously cute that it makes me laugh thinking about it every single time. In our chat, it was Bokuto who did the "I love juice" slip, but I turned it around because pining Akaashi is my jam hehehe. And it's just a coincidence, but there's like an orange juice called "Sunkist" here, so... lol.
> 
> Also, another fun fact: This is the first fic I wrote in 4 years! I don't know if it's even that good, but I want to put it out there while the bokuaka feels are stronger than ever. I hope all you bokuaka fans also noticed the easter eggs/lines from the manga I referenced.
> 
> Most importantly, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
